User talk:Bec 82
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Nehrim Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hi Kassandra! I'm sorry I haven't responded until now! I think my spam filter caught the email that was supposed to let me know when I got messages. I started the Nehrim wiki a couple months ago when I started playing Nehrim and couldn't find any walkthroughs or wikis to help. I don't know a ton about administrating a wiki. My hope in creating it was just to get the ball rolling and to pass it on to someone who knows and has time to administrate a wiki. The people I shared the wiki with and tried to recruit never were interested, so I'm thrilled that some people have discovered and contributed! I thought it was dead in the water. Anyway, I'm willing to help, and I can try to figure out how to do a lot of the wiki stuff. What exactly do you need help with right now? I was thinking maybe someone over at the original Elder Scrolls wiki for Oblivion might be interested in being administrator over here. So how did you find the wiki? Are you friends with the other(s) who've been contributing? Becca Hi Becca! Btw, are you a girl? Sorry for the question, but it would be great if another girl was in this Nehrim Wiki project, haha :D Great that you're with us ! 1. First of all, we need to be sure that no person will devastate the wiki by editing and deleting everything, so are there any ' precautions'? For instance saving the wiki into some kind ofdatabase? I don't know... 2. Admins- this one is discussed in forum ( Community page counter --> Forums) in Watercooler section. Othe rproblematic things or somthing that I messed up on this page is discussed there as well. 3. You can check this page and join us on SureAi forum: http://www.sureai.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=85&t=4103 Ps. I don't know much about WIkia myself, so I guess Shatar and Hawk will try to deal with more complicated issues when they have time. EDIT: JUst found out you made ma and Hawk admins. Wow. Thanks a lot! Becca, can you please make Shatar0 (edits item page mainly and easter eggs) and Blink1 (side quests) as well? Thanks for making us administrators, but I guess it's only in your power (the founder) to grant administrative rights ! And I will write to Arvistend soon (SureAI) if he would be so kind as to be one of admins. Kassandra1 08:42, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Hello?:) Hello, It is really great that you started the Wiki. We have been editing the Wiki for a couple of days. But we still need a lot of help concerning the Wikia, as we have no experience with more advanced editing. Can you help us a bit ? I hope you do reply^^ Kassandra Hi. Hope you do not mind me joining in a little. On admin help. Well. (did download mediawiki on stick. Once had it going, still have trouble getting into admin pages). Think if could find someone who could help(set up) with site security/ spam filtering etc. Then at some point , logos and design(as in colour etc) cannot check but believe it may be all css code. .......... Once again, hope you did not mind me adding.TheHawkNe 02:12, December 10, 2010 (UTC) No problem. I'll add both of you as admins, and we can change it later if needed. Also, just for informational purposes, I based this wiki and the categories off of the Oblivion wiki. It's organized really well, and I think if we have questions as to where things should go, we should consult that. Agreed on needing site security and spam filtering at some point, as well as all the design stuff. bec_82 02:19, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Admin Rights for me and Blink1 Hi Becca, could you please grant both of us admin rights, so we can do major edits on Nehrim Wiki? I was thinking of changing the layout for the front page and other pages. Shatar0 11:39, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Becca! I just read a bit about Admin right etc. It would be great if you could make Shatar0 both an Admin and a Bureaucrat. As an Admin I can't grant anyone admin rights, it's only up to you at the moment. And it would be great if we had at least one more with such power. And Shatar was the one who found you page and started editing it first^^ . We will be also asking Arvisrend from SureAI to become one, as maybe if we hapen to disappear someone else could continue the Wiki without problems. Thanks!Kassandra1 13:30, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Sure Thing! It is done. bec_82 19:32, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Also, yes, I am a girl. Nerhrim wiki is so diverse! :) bec_82 19:38, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi. How more diverse can we get. Polish, Belgian, English, girls, boys and all ages. Anyway looks like leaving over weekend or start of next week (leave message before go), so just a few things/questions. First one more for an admin/tech - how do we back up the wiki? is it done for us? Only ever once uploaded web site (part of a B.I.T foundation degree), back then kept web site on my own h/d, if something happened just reuploaded. Saying that, tried to download our wiki (with httrack), unless download entire wiki.com it seems impossible (only tried to download so could try a few things out without adversley affecting site). In response to bec82's question/remark on Nehrim forum about how poor this one is for ease of use. Totally agree. But.........It is needed, if not right now (since can carry on threads over at Nehrim forum), in the future, new users of this wiki (I believe) would not really want to go from one forum to another to leave message, become involved, comment on this site. Which is why forum needs a new template. It might take a tech/admin type to implement one. Saw these templates, but do not know if they would work on this wiki, mainly because no idea of code used. http://www.siteground.com/phpbb-hosting/phpbb-templates.htm Before I forget and I apologise for my manners. Nice to meet/have you back bec82. TheHawkNe 21:32, December 10, 2010 (UTC)